


Wishing Him Here

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment fic 2017 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: prisca1960Prompted for 3 sentence fillThe Walking Dead - Daryl Dixon - He's still missing his brother





	Wishing Him Here

As Daryl sat cleaning his crossbow, he thought about the fight to come against the Saviors and the people they had to fight with them. He knew it would be a hard battle and he didn't know if half the people fighting him would be good enough to fight the good fight or if they would turn and run when the going got tough. It was times like this when he really missed Merle; his brother, a crazy pain in the ass, was a fighter and wouldn't give up until he was dead and they needed that kind of fighter right now.


End file.
